


Have A Drink On Me

by Iron_Angel



Series: Beer and Benefits [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Post-Canon, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: The beer in the Third Rail is terrible, but there's not many bars in the Commonwealth that'll serve ghouls, so Deegan doesn't complain. Pure happenstance that the Commonwealth's favorite Vault Dweller is in town. She has the connections to get the good stuff, and she likes to share.





	Have A Drink On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *insert standard "don't own, no profits made" jargon here*
> 
> UnBeta'd. So all mistakes/typos are mine. I'll correct them as I find them.
> 
> "Welcome to Rare Pair Hell" is my personal category for any fandom pairings with 20 fics or less. Deegan/F!SoSu just barely makes it.

_"I see you lookin' 'round the corner_  
_Come on inside and pull up a chair_  
_No need to feel like a stranger_  
_Cause we're all a little strange in here._

_"Have you got a history that needs erasing?_  
_Did you come in just for the beer and cigarettes?_  
_A broken down dream you're tired of chasing_  
_Oh, well I'm just the girl to make you forget."_

Magnolia was in fine form tonight, Deegan mused as he sipped his drink. It almost made up for the horrid taste of the beer Whitechapel Charlie was slinging. He wasn't sure if it was worse than usual, or just his own dour mood skewing his perspective.

_"So we're glad you dropped by_  
_Come in and loosen up your tie_  
_Have a drink or maybe just one more_  
_But if you're searchin' for something to bring you comfort_  
_Oh well, I'm the one you're lookin' for."_

A hand clapped his shoulder and a voice he'd never forget no matter how long he'd live said, "You there. We need to have a conversation."

Anyone else would be coughing up their own teeth for that tone, but for Nora, he only turned and acknowledged her with a slight nod.

She took the chair next to him. "Been awhile since I've seen you around here."

"Didn't know you were a frequent at the Third Rail," he said, taking another sip from his drink.

She shook her head, glancing toward the stage. "Not really. I like to come see Magnolia when I'm in town."

He remembered how the two women left together that night several months ago when he had first approached her to offer a job. He didn't really know what they had gotten up to, but his imagination had given him enough fantasy to occupy his thoughts during his down time.

Magnolia finished her song to a smattering of applause and stepped down from the stage. The singer had been heading to her usual stool at the bar when she caught sight of Nora and changed course. Without a hint of hesitation, she moved up behind the younger woman, sliding her arms over her shoulders in a very intimate manner.

"Well hello, sweetheart," Magnolia purred.

Nora tilted her head back to look up at her. "Hmm, hello to you, too," she smiled. "Beautiful as always, Mags."

The singer laughed, eyes sparkling. "The song, or me?"

"Both. Any chance I might sneak away with you for an evening?"

Deegan nearly choked on his beer as the singer bent to kiss Nora firmly on the lips. "Ah, sweetheart, you always ask and the answer, sadly, will always be no. I enjoyed our one night together so much, another would steal me away from my beloved stage."

"Heaven forbid, I'd start a war in Goodneighbor if I did that!" Nora gently pulled out of Magnolia's hold, bringing her hand to her lips for a quick kiss. "Promise to never run away with me, sweet flower."

Deegan's eyes shifted between the two women. Their tone was light and mischievous like this was a game they played often, but where Nora seemed fully into the sport, he could see a subtle tightness around Magnolia's mouth that meant it wasn't entirely a lark for her. A moment of weakness could mean the end of the Third Rail.

His proof came from the singer's ambiguous "Never" as she smiled, winked, and turned away to finally take her seat at the bar.

"Should Whitechapel Charlie be worried about you making off with the only good thing this pit has to offer?" he asked, grimacing as he came to the gritty dregs at the bottom of his bottle.

Nora shook her head, turning her attention back to him. "I would never have the heart to take her away from her limelight. Nevermind that Mayor Hancock would flay me alive and good ol' Charlie would dismember whatever was left." She suddenly eyed his bottle. "How are you even drinking that swill?"

"The Cabots were always more for the finer things in life," he said with a shrug. "Stockpiled bourbon and wine, but beer was never to their tastes. Since there's not many places that'll serve a ghoul..." He trailed off with another shrug.

She flashed a grin. "If you think you can stand my company a little longer, I have a treat for you, Mr. Deegan."

"Edward."

She blinked and cocked her head slightly.

"I'm not your employer anymore. Call me Edward."

"Edward, then."

He liked the sound of his name in her husky voice. Much nicer than the reedy snap of Mrs. Cabot or the nasally haught of Jack. Emogene refused to talk to him years ago after towing her home from... Good grief, he couldn't even remember what number lover it had been that time, there had been so many before and since.

Nora took the bottle from his hand, setting it aside, then nodded toward the stairs. He followed as she climbed up, pointedly ignoring the looks a few of the other bar patrons were giving them -- her -- as they made their way toward the exit. Those curves in that tight blue suit were a hazard to everyone's health, he decided, trying and failing not to stare. He hadn't been successful the first time he'd seen her, either. He supposed he couldn't be blamed when even the stoic Ham turned his head as she passed.

Stepping outside, Nora waited for him to catch up with her before she gestured toward the street that would lead them to the Hotel Rexford. Deegan was not a man to be caught off guard often, but this brought him up short. The Rexford was infamous for two things: chems and temporary companionship. _Paid_ temporary companionship.

Not that he was against the idea at all.

Nora caught his confused look and smiled again. "I did a job for Mr. Rubins awhile back, retrieving a special machine for him," she explained. "I worked out a deal for free beer instead of caps as payment. Trust me, it was more than worth it."

Was he disappointed or relieved? he wondered as she slipped an arm under his and gave a tug to get him walking again. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as they continued on, completely missing what a Neighborhood Watchman said to her as they passed. Whatever it was, she smirked and flipped the guard off. Deegan decided maybe it was best he didn't know.

At the hotel, a gray-bearded black man was just leaving as they approached the door. "Rufus," Nora called to him. "How's Buddy holding up?"

The elderly man tipped his cap to her. "Fine, fine. All stocked up and ready to serve. Just, y'know, leave a bottle or three for me." He seemed to think of something else. "Got some new salvage in, by the way, if you're interested."

She nodded. "I'll check in with you later."

"You've gained some popularity since the last time I was here," Deegan said as the door closed behind them.

"Odd jobs here and there," she shrugged. "Kicked the Brotherhood out of town, blew up the Institute, deposed the Chief Asshole in charge of Diamond City..." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think that last one made me a made woman here."

"Greetings... Buddy. Would you like a cold... one... or did you want to hear a... joke?"

Deegan turned, surprised, as the strangest looking Protectron he'd ever seen clunked its way over to them. Or at least, he thought it was a Protectron. It had the arms and legs of one, but the body and head was huge and barrel-shaped. It looked so top-heavy that it could fall over at any moment.

"And this is Buddy," Nora said by way of introduction, pulling away from him to give the robot a friendly slap against its haul. "Hey, Buddy, give me four of your coldest."

"Dispensing." The robot stood completely still for a moment, then a panel in front opened to reveal four frost-coated bottles.

Nora grabbed the bottles, two in each hand, nudging the panel closed again with her elbow. "Thank y--" The robot turned away and wandered off. "Hm. Rufus hasn't fixed that courtesy subroutine yet.

"So here's where it gets awkward," she said, clearing her throat a bit. "We can stay in the lobby with Fred trying to cozy up to me and/or sell us chems." Deegan frowned at the thought. "Or we can head up to my room where there's slightly less comfortable seating, but more peace and quiet."

Deegan mentally pushed down the half dozen inappropriate thoughts that swiftly flickered to life in his head. Instead, he made a slight bow and a sweeping gesture toward the rooms above. "Lead the way."

Stairs were going to be the death of him and it was going to be that damned vault suit's fault.

Inside her room, Nora left him to close and lock the door as she set the beer on a table and moved toward the en-suite, shedding her leather armor as she went. "Goodneighbor is about as safe as one can get in downtown Boston these days, so feel free to get comfortable." She set the armor pieces on a dresser and began tugging the zipper of her suit down. "Excuse me. I haven't had a chance to knock the dust of the day off yet. Go ahead and start without me, if you like."

Deegan stood dumbfounded as she closed the bathroom door, but not before he caught sight of her bare shoulders and back as the suit slid down to bunch her waist. She didn't wear a bra with it, he realized.

He gazed around the sparsely furnished room for a moment, then down at the beer. Shaking his head at himself, he removed his own armor, setting it near the door. Taking a seat at the table, he grabbed a bottle and twisted it open. How long had it been since he heard that satisfying hiss of carbonation? And the first sip, oh, it was heaven.

He let out a pleased sigh.

"Definitely worth skipping the caps for," Nora chuckled as she stepped back into the room.

She had traded the vault suit for a ratty pair of denim jeans that she'd cut the legs from to make shorts, and a threadbare t-shirt three sizes too big for her that hung off one shoulder. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her hair swept back and damp where she had scrubbed her face. Deegan forced himself to stay focused on it in an attempt to ignore the faint hint of color showing through the shirt that were her nipples. Seriously, did she not own a bra at all?

There was only one chair at the table, so she sat crossed-legged at the foot of the double bed with her drink. Now even looking at her face was dangerous territory as her mouth wrapped around the lip of the bottle and she tilted her head back, her throat muscles working as she drank.

He shifted his gaze to the bottle in his hand. "So, uh, I heard on the radio how you took down the Institute. I didn't know it was you that got the Brotherhood of Steel to leave."

"It wasn't easy. Elder Maxson is... well, bull-headed is the kindest word I can think of for him." He glanced up to see her staring at the tattered threads of her shorts, twirling them around her fingers. "The Brotherhood had no legitimate reason to be in the Commonwealth once the Institute was gone. It still took a tribute of fuel and supplies and half a dozen of my artillery canons locked on to his airship to convince him that the Minutemen had everything under control and that he should move on.

"What about you and the Cabots?" she asked abruptly.

He frowned, looking away and taking a long drink. "Mrs. Cabot has... passed. With Lorenzo dead, Jack had no way to make his serum. He and Emogene don't have much longer, either. Age caught up to both of them pretty quickly. They left to travel out west not long after laying Mr. and Mrs. Cabot to rest."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could've done better during that whole ordeal. Lorenzo had nearly escaped his confinement chamber and--"

He waved her off. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Better Lorenzo dead than free to wreak havoc. One apocalypse is enough for this world."

She pursed her lips and nodded in agreement, finishing her drink and leaning over to set the empty bottle on the low table that served as a nightstand. The motion was precarious, forcing her to brace with one knee and elbow on the mattress, her other leg straight out as a counterbalance as she stretched. Both her shorts and shirt rode up, showing off way too much skin to his suddenly hungering eyes.

This was a bad idea, good beer be damned.

He stood, setting his own not-quite-finished bottle back on the table. "Look, I, uh, I think I need to be going. Thank you for the beer. It's been too long since I've had a good cold one." He moved to the door to his collect his armor.

The woman was too stealthy, he thought as without warning her hand was on his arm. "Did I do something wrong?" she whispered when he refused to turn to look at her.

Correction: This was a terrible idea.

"No, but I might," he confessed, running a hand over his tired face. "I should leave."

When he opened his eyes again, he found that she had slid between him and the door. "Do you really want to?"

It'd been well over two hundred years since he'd seen eyes so blue, or so... full of lust? Surely not.

"No."

"I don't want you to, either." She slid her hands up to the buckle of his leather jacket, loosening it and pulling the strap free before moving up to the zipper.

The armor slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders. "Nora, please..." he rasped. "I'm a ghoul, but I'm also a man. You need to stop."

The jacket joined his armor. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked, her hands going still at the hem of his undershirt as she looked up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were sharp and clear. One beer wouldn't have been enough to impair her judgment like this, and she showed no signs of chem use.

"No." He leaned forward, crowding her against the door, and rested his forearms against the wood at opposite sides of her head, caging her in. A reminder of his size and a show of his strength to scare her off. "But I don't want to stop, either. Nora, look at me. You can't want this."

Her brows knitted and she tilted her chin up defiantly. "Edward Deegan, you and I are both from the 'old world'. I know how this works just as well as you do. I would not have invited you up to my room if I didn't want this."

So many questions and doubts swarmed unbidden and unwanted in his mind as he stared at her, mouth agape. Then the world shifted and reshuffled as she pushed herself up on tiptoe to press her lips against his. He remained frozen for a long moment before he relaxed, tilting his head to return the kiss, arms sliding off the door to wrap around her. Her hands brushed over his shoulders, up to the back of his neck, one holding him in place as the other grabbed his cap and tossed it aside.

That was signal enough.

Bending his knees slightly, he slid his hands over her hips to grip the backs of her thighs and hoist her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he turned from the doorway to carry her back to the bed. She let out a terribly cute squeak as he bounced her onto the mattress, quickly toeing off his boots and pulling off his undershirt before climbing in to kneel over her. Her own shirt hem had flipped up to her shoulders, exposing her breasts. He was patient enough to help her pull the garment completely off before lowering his mouth to one and latching on to the nipple as he lightly squeezed the other. She allowed him to linger there for a few moments before giving the slightest tug to the back of his head, drawing his attentions back to her hot mouth.

His mind focused entirely on their kiss, he failed to pay attention to her hands working her shorts off, but he definitely noticed the skin-on-skin contact against his abdomen when she succeeded. She hadn't been wearing panties, either.

He pulled back to look down at her. "You planned this." An accusation, not a question.

She gave a wholly too smug smile. "I _hoped_."

He leaned back to watch as he slid his hand down between her thighs and up to her mound, sliding two fingers along her slit. "You're already so wet," he murmured, pleased. He stroked her clit, gentle at first, then with more pressure as she moaned and threw her head back.

"Edward, please!" she gasped.

"I like hearing you say my name." He bent to suck a red mark into her throat, running his tongue over it again to soothe it. "I want to hear you scream it." His fingers stopped for just a moment before he found her opening and pressed in.

She arched up, giving him the freedom to suck at her nipples again as he pumped his fingers in and out, gaining in speed as her hips rolled against his hand. He needed her to come. She needed to be as wet as he could get her if they were going any further than this. It didn't take long. When he felt her inner muscles start to squeeze, he crooked his fingers and gently bit down on her overstimulated nipple. She let out a soft cry as she came.

Giving her a moment to catch her breath, he gently pulled his fingers free and kissed her from neck to belly button as he slid off the bed to remove his pants and briefs. Completely stripped now, he met her slightly glazed eyes and was surprised to see not even a hint of reservation as she smiled and beckoned him back to her with an open hand.

He returned her smile as he climbed back into bed, pausing to kiss his way up her body again until his hips were cradled in hers, the head of his cock sliding between her folds. He caught her lip between his teeth as he rocked slightly, rubbing his length over her still sensitive clit. The texture of his ghoulified flesh made her gasp and he slipped his tongue in, kissing her hard, one hand clenching a tight fist around her hair while the other lined himself up and pushed in.

He wasn't as gentle as he would have liked to have been. It had been so long since he last enjoyed another's company like this. Nora, however, didn't seem put off by his impatience. After a few moments to adjust to his size, her hands ran down his sides to grip his hips, pulling him down as she pushed up to meet him, hard and fast.

Where she had been somewhat quiet before, she was much more vocal now. "Harder, Edward, please!" she panted, tossing her head from side to side as he obeyed. Pre-war she may have been, but she was nothing like the fragile, delicate women of her time.

Leaning up to brace himself on his hands and planting his feet against the footboard, he let himself go, pounding into her to rhythm of her chants of "yes, yes, _yes!_ ".

He burned to release. Just when he didn't think he could hold back anymore, she really did scream his name, going stiff beneath him as she came again, her inner muscles clamping down so hard he couldn't move and taking him over that white-hot edge with her.

He winced when he finally pulled out of her, her body seeming to want to keep him right where he was, thanks very much. He flopped onto his side, panting just as hard as she was as they stared up at the cracked ceiling. He absently slid an arm under her neck and she shifted to rest her head against his shoulder.

"Damn, I could use a drink," he sighed when he'd caught his breath again.

Nora chuckled. "There's still a couple unopened bottles on the table."

He turned his head to look at her, and she was looking right back. She looked so beautiful, lips kiss-bruised and cheeks flushed red. One hell of a woman.

"I want to do this again," he said softly, reaching out to brush his thumb across her lower lip. "I want you to come back to Cabot House more often. It's too empty now." It's too lonely, he didn't say.

She smiled, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his. "Sure, I'd like that." Her smile turned into a smirk. "I'll even bring the beer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
